Cosas que pasan en un Avion
by Sora-AnaPansy
Summary: [Slash Frerard]MCR va de viaje a la ciudad de Mexico, pero en el progreso..suceden algunas cosas que nadie imagino...LEEAN Y DSIFRUTEN.


Cosas que pasan en un avion.

PRIMER FIC SLASH DE MCR EN ESTA PAGINA!!!...DISFRUTEN!!!

FRERARD!!!!

Autora: AnaPansy.

Pasajeros con destino a Mexico, por favor de abordar por la puerta numero 3

-Chicos!, ese es nuestro vuelo- Ray Toro grito a sus amigos.

-Hey chicos!, ustedes no han visto a Frankie y Gerard?- Bob miro hacia ambos lados notando que hacian falta dos de sus compañeros de grupo.

-Venian detras de nosotros-Mikey volteo hacia atras, buscandolos con la mirada.-No tengo idea a donde fueron uu?.

Mientras tranto en el baño del aereopuerto.

-Creo... que debemos irnos.- Gerard tenia los ojos cerrados, se mordia los labios disfrutando de las carisias que le eran proporcionadas.

-Dejame estar mas tiempo contigo...- Frank besaba el cuello de su amante, tenian tiempo que no estaban asi (antes de salir de su casa!).

-Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo en el avion.- Gerard se separo para poder verlo a los ojos; Frank lo miraba con deseo y él con anhelo...pero este no era el lugar indicado para hacer "cosas".

-Pero no podre besarte, ni tocarte, ni decirte que te quiero delante de los demas.- dijo Frank mientras se acercaba a besarlo, a tocarlo y a decirle al oido...-no podre hacerte el amor.

Gerard se acerco besando a Frank, al separarce se levanto (estaba sentado arriba de Frank).

-Despues...tenemos que irnos.

-Gerard,- Frank lo detubo antes de abrir la puerta-Te amo...sabes?-entrelazo sus manos con las de el y les dio un leve apreton mientras le sonreia.

-Yo tambien- Gerard se acerco dandole un ligero beso- Vamos!, es tarde.

Gerard fue el primero en salir, segundos despues le siguio Frank.

-Donde estan los demas:S?-Gerard busco a sus amigos con la mirada.

-He!, chicos!!!. Estamos aqui!-Ray hizo un par de señas con las manos.

-Ahi!-señalo Frank.

-Donde se habian metido?, el avion esta apunto de despegar!

-Ahr...por ahi!- dijo Gerard volteando a ver a Frank atraves de sus lentes negros.

Frank sonrio poniendose sus lentes blancos.

-Parecen una pareja de adolecentes escondiendose para poder besarse nn.-solto Mikey con una sonrisa picarona.

Gerard se sonrojo y Frank solto una carcajada.

-Podriamos intentarlo! -dijo Iero, aun con una sonrisa en la boca.-No creen que Gerard y yo...- abrazo a Gerard por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Hacemos una bonita pareja!!!.

-Oh si!...son hermosos! - Bob le siguio el juego a Frank.

Los cinco chicos de New Jersey soltaron una carcajada divertida.

-A mi no me molestaria! uu- Mikey se oyo convincente, sin bromas.

Frank y Gerard se voltearon a ver y como no queriendo, se separaron.

-Que tengan un buen viaje!- les dijo la asafata revisando sus voletos y dandoles la entrada al avion.

El avion despego sin ningun problema.

-Ya pueden desabrocharse los cinturones!...la duracion del viaje sera de dos a tres horas. -Odio volar! .- Gerard se sujetaba fuerte del asiento, no desato su cinturon.

-Yo estoy contigo.- Frank le tomo una mano y se acerco para besarlo, pero Gerard se alejo.

-Espera a que los demas esten dormidos!-Frank un poco molesto le solto la mano y volteo hacia otro lado.

Gerard sintio el dolor de Frank.

-Lo siento- ahora fue Gerard quien tomo su mano.

-Estoy harto de fingir!...- Frank miraba por la venta- quiero que los demas sepan lo de nosotros!!!- volteo con Gerard. Era verdad lo que decia Frank, estaba harto, no habia otra palabra para describir lo que sentia...solo a escondidas podian besarse, a solas podian decirse lo que sentian...era patetico y enfermizo, pero adictivo.

-Prometo, que pronto sabran de esto, esta bien?- le beso mano precabidamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-All rigth- Frank le sonrio levemente; no podia enojarse con el, no podria enojarse.-Puedo besarte?

-Frank...aun no estan dormidos...

-Prometo que sere cuidadoso , nadie se dara cuenta...-Gerard se levanto un poco de su asiento y volteo a ver que estaban haciendo los demas.

3 filas atras, Ray platicaba con Brian(el managger) y Mikey y Bob discutian sobre...quien sabe que cosa!, los demas estaban dormidos o escuchaban musica con los ojos cerrados.

-Esta bien uu, pero un beso pequeño- acepto Gerard acercandose a Frank, lo asio delicadamente de la barbilla y toco sus labios dulcemente, sus labios ardian al contacto de los de Frank, iba a profundizar el beso pero Frank se separo.-Oh! vamos!- Gerard lo tomo del rostro y volvio a acercarselo, no podia satisfacer su paladar con tan poca miel.

-A caso...-dijo Frank sobre la boca de Gerard-no...no dijiste:- Gerard apenas le daba chance de hablar, se quemaba por dentro, ardia por resivir lo que el daba- "un beso pequeño"?.

-Callate y besame!!!- sus lenguas se pelaban por el mando, era una friccion excitante-te juro que si no hubiera nadie, te joderia aqui mismo...

-Podemos hacerlo en el baño U...-sugirio Frank sintiendo lo mismo que Gerard.

...Oo...

-Te excita hacerlo en un lugar asi ¬¬?

-No, pero es la unica parte donde no pueden vernos

-Y aunque hubiera gente no hariamos algo tan intimo delante de todos...

-Eso si, seria excitante - Gerard se rio dentro del beso, Frank mato el deseo de un manera divertida...se separo aun riendose.

Frank lo miro divertido, sonreia de una manera picara.

-Te amo nn- solto Gerard acomodandose bien en su asiento.

-Se nota! - solto Frank tomando la mano de Gerard y hechando un leve vistazo a su "paquete".

Gerard se sonrojo ..U y Frank se rio de el .

-Que inocente te ves cuando te sonrojas...me encantas!!! .- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo creo que a Gerard si le gusta Frank...-dijo Mikey muy serio.

-Y yo creo que Frank esta enamorado de Gerard nn...-dijo Bob con una sonrisa enorme en la boca.

Bob y Mikey tenian tiempo discutiendo lo mismo...

-Es que Frank es tan obvio uu...- Bob se puso serio, como si hubiera dicho algo sabio.

-Pues no seria mala idea tenerlo de cuñado...él me presta dinero para meterle al celular :P

-Y que te parece si los juntamos? o!

-Hola chicos?...de que hablan?-Ray toro hizo entrada triunfal...bueno, solo giro la cabeza para verlos.

-Pues...-empezo Bob muy emocionado.

-De algo muuuuy secreto ¬¬...- lo corto Mikey, haciendo las cosas de suspenso.

-De que Gerard y Frank se gustan ...- solto sin poder evitarlo

-Dije que era "secreto" ¬¬

-Eso no es secreto uu...-Ray Toro como siempre hablaba muy calmado.

-Que, como que no? ..U.

-Veran...-Ray se acerco a sus compañeros haciendo las cosas un tanto emocionantes- el otro dia navegaba por internet y vi unas fotos muy comprometedoras...

-De Gerard y Frank besandose!!!! o- Bob estaba encantado con la idea de que su jefe (Gerard) y su "mejor" amigo (Frank...bueno de hecho su best friend es Mikey) fueran pareja.

-No que va!...de hecho eran tuyas Mikey u u!...con quien te besabas ¬¬???

-Yo OO!!!???

-Y que paso con Frank ..U...- Bob no entendia...hablaban de Mikey ó Gerard.

-Erhmm...aqui el punto no soy yo! 0, por que dices que lo de Gerard y Frank no es secreto. Oo?- Mikey se removio un poco incomodo en su asiento.

-Pues que no se dan cuenta en los conciertos???- Toro saco una liga de la bolsa de su pantalon y se hizo un cola.

-Y eso que?...tu tambien te le repegas a Gerard.

-Bu..bueno OO, pero yo solo para cantar!, Frankie lo manosea todo! uu- Toro tambien sabia defenderse.

-No estaras celoso nn???-Mikey tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro...no seria mala idea que Toro tambien fuera su cuñado...o mejor aun!, aquel que les hiciera la vida ("el romance") imposible...estaba algo loco, leer libros de Stephen King le habia afectado poquito.

-Claro que no!!!- dijo Ray con cara de asco.

-Chicos y por que no mejor les preguntamos y nos dejamos de tontas paranoias...que son reales!!!- Bob se habia hartado de oirlos hablar.

-Buen punto!-Mikey estaba cada ves mas sorprendido de su baterista amigo.

-Que inteligente te has vuelto Bob- Ray sentia la nesecidad de molestar a Bob...habia dejado su camara en la maleta, asi que tenia que buscar otra forma de hacerlo enojar.

-Yo siempre e sido inteligente!

-Callate o te grabo!- dijo Ray metiendose el puño a la boca, tratando de no reirse.

-Que gracioso...ja ja ja-solto Bob con esceptisismo

-OK, quien les pregunta?

Y antes de terminar aquella pregunta, las manos apuntaban a Mikey Way.

-Y por que yo ?

-Por que tu eres su hermano!

-Y ustedes sus amigos 0!!!

-Si, pero si Gerard se molesta contigo, solo va a dejarte de hablar por una semana , mientras que a nosotros podria sacarnos de la banda! uu.

-Que buenos amigos son --U!- Mikey se levanto y se encamino hacia donde estaba la "pareja".

-Los mejores o!- gritaron ellos desde lejos.

Mientras tanto Frank y Gerard platicaban.

-Sabes?...yo creo que ellos se imaginan algo acerca de nosotros...-Frank miraba hacia la nada, aunque una leve sonrisa se veia en su rostro.

-Y como crees que se lo tomen?.

-Pues Mikey...le encantaria tenerme de cuñado ...-Iero se movio buscando algo- siempre le ando dando dinero para su celular nnU, Bob estaria encantado y Ray...a Ray le da igual si andamos o no, con que no se metan con su cabello, perfecto!.

-Hi gays! oh, guys! nnU- saludo Mikey algo nerviso.-Por que tan alejados?

-Ya no habia lugar haya atras.- Frank señalo la parte trasera con su pulgar...leia una revista.

-Oh!- Mikey volteo y los chicos le hechaban porras (habian hecho una pancarta con una camiseta blanca (de Frank) que decia "Tu puedes!!!" y le levantaban los pulgares.)-Y, de que platicaban n///n?

-De que como tomarian la idea de que Gerard y y...OUH!.- Frank sintio la fuerza del pizoton de Gerard.

-De que Oo?

-De que...pues, que Frank y yo hicimos una nueva cancion U...

-Oh si?...donde esta ?

-Hola chicos !...ya les preguntaste Oo?- saludo Bob entrometiendose a la platica.

-Preguntar?...que cosa? OO- Frank volteo con Mikey y despues volteo a ver a Bob.

-No les has dicho OO?

-Y que fue lo que salio ?- Ray se metio en la bolita.

-No les a dicho nada ¬¬-Bob se cruzo de brazos.

-Que rayos esta pasando aqui???, de que hablan? - Gerard los miro con el seño fruncido.

-Hermanito...veras, nnU lo que pasa es que...

-Se gustan tu y Frank ?- Bob como siempre tan adelantado.

Frank y Gerard se voltearon a ver, se sonreiron.

-Nos van a sacar de la banda, nos van a sacar de la banda. .- Ray cerro los ojos susurrando preocupado.

Voltearon a ver a sus compañeros de grupo.

Mikey sonrio timido, Bob entusiasmado y Ray seguia hablando bajo.

-Nos van a sacar de la banda, nos van a sacar de la banda .

-Y ¬???

Gerard sonrio y tomo de la mano a Frank.

-De hecho...somos pareja...-Gerard sonrio abiertamente, una gran carga se quito de sus hombros.

Frank sentia que se le iba a salir el corazon, estaba que no se lo creia, sonria mas abiertamente que Gerard.

-Lo sabia!!! o- Bob salto de emocion.

-Wow! OO

-Nos van a sacar de la banda, nos van a sacar de la banda ...

¬¬

-Hey, Toro...tienes un nudo en tu cabello!- solto Bob cobrandose la broma pasada.

-Que?, donde? OO

-Es mentira...uu- Mikey le susurro al oido.

-Estas seguro? ;;- Ray se tocaba el cabello buscando una anomalia.

-Si, Gerard y Frank son pareja.

-Que?...enserio?...que bien!

-No les molesta? Oo- Gerard los miraba dubitativo.

-Claro que no, ya nos las oliamos...

-Eran tan obvios !

-Ves, te dije!!! nn- Frank lo tomo del rostro y le dio tremendo besote.

OO

-Podrian hacer eso cuando nosotros no estemos? - Ray se sujeto la panza y se fue de ahi.

-Hey!, Toro...me debes 20 dlls!- Bob se fue tras el.

-Asi que...desde cuando?.

-Hace como un mes.

-Demonios!...wow, por que no habian dicho nada.

-Pues por que...pensamos que les iba a desagradar la idea.

-Pues se equivocaron uu...tontos! - Mikey se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahi sonriendo tranquilamente.

Frank miraba de una manera jodidamente seducctora a Gerard.

-Que?

-Ya puedo besarte delante de todos, ya puedo tocarte y puedo decirte cuanto te amo!- Frank se lanzo en un abrazo y un beso acalorado.

-Te dije que tendriamos tiempo suficiente en el avion ...

Un leve turbulencia se hizo aparecer en el avion

"Pasajeros, hemos llegado al final de nuestro viaje, gracias por su preferencia y vuelva pronto"

¬¬

-Bueno, creo que tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo en el hotel !!!...

Fin

By AnaPansy

Y???...que les parecio???, please!, dejad review!...esta pareja es muy buena!...gracias por leer!!!!!...APOYEN EL FRERARD!!!!

U.U Para mas informacion o lectura de Frerard, favor de pasar al siguiente link ...gracias!.


End file.
